The Prankster's Unusual Dream
by EtherealDreamCloud
Summary: Woody is having another one of his dreams where Rottweiler's nightmarish self is trying to catch up to Woody's dream self. This time however, the prankster's dream is more unusual for some reason. How exactly is it unusual though?


The light of the day had long since faded away and reduced to nothing since it was later than midnight. There was peace and quiet. Woody was peacefully sleeping in his bed, it seemed like there wasn't any disturbance of any kind... or it was supposedly like that this night. The wall above sleeping Woody was slowly cracking and cracking until a devilish figure managed to break open it with his bare hands. Over the young man's head he said in a sinister voice:

"Heeeere's Rogie!"

Well, not really... That was a joke! What he said was actually:

"Do you sleep well, Trickster?" and then took him by his shirt "I'll make your sleep miserable."

Suddenly several marbles were hitting devilish Roger, which stopped him from doing anything at all.

"Argh! You!" he shouted at whoever was doing that.

"Don't you dare ruin my sleep, fatso!" it was the winged angelic wonder Woody, with his slingshot he was ready to fire another marble at his enemy.

"First I'll get rid of you and your stupid wings, loser." Roger mumbled at him while getting out of the hole and moving the ordinary Woody aside.

The old oaf grabbed his own tail and began using it as a weapon against him, but the shiny wonder swiftly dodged it by ducking down. While that was going on, it didn't seem to bother the ordinary Woody; he was still sleeping normally. However at some point, even when his dream self was quick and careful enough, one of his wings ended up damaged by Roger's tail whip. That unfortunately caused the real deal to shiver slightly and feeling discomforted. What was even worse was that the devilish neighbour just caught the angelic prankster with his tail.

"Aww, a shattered wing." the old oaf's tone was sarcastic "The other one needs to be broken as well."

He dragged towards himself and then was slowly reaching to grab the angelic prankster by his sweater.

"Now to finish you off..." the devilish neighbour added threateningly.

"W-wa-wait!" scared Woody tried to stop him "Don't! You'll make me wake up!"

Nevertheless he still picked him up as if he was a feather.

"I'm not falling for your tricks." stated the old oaf.

"N-no! Really! You-you're scaring me!"

Roger only looked at him suspiciously as a response. Except that he stopped acting like that once he turned his head to see the ordinary Woody breathing heavily and anxiously shuffling a lot.

"See?" the winged wonder pointed at his real self "I'm starting to sweat. I might wake up at any moment and we'll both disappear!"

"Then don't be scared!" Roger told him that... by yelling.

If only it was that easy just to say it even when looking scary.

"I can't. Y-you're te-terrifying." even angelic Woody started trembling merely from the frightful sight of him.

"Okay! Okay!" he continued to shout while dropping the wonder on the floor "Stop! Don't be scared anymore!"

That surprisingly made the real Woody calm down and sigh. It wasn't a nightmare anymore to him now. The devilish idiot broke another hole in the wall big enough for someone his size.

"But that doesn't mean you win!" he told him with his usual displeased look "I'll still catch up to you! But not here!"

The shiny wonder had a satisfied smile on his face. Despite those words he was just told, he still counted that as a victory. Finally Roger was gone - it was peaceful and quiet again. Angelic Woody sat on the bed and sighed from relief.

"Thanks a lot, pal. You saved my wings." he spoke to his real self while smiling "I don't know why I thank myself seeing how I'll forget about his dream, but at least I'll have a good sleep this time."

He stayed for about a minute and then thought to himself:

'Well, I my work here is done for now. I'll be off!'

The rest of the night went by in tranquility. When it was morning, Woody woke up fully rested, but when he somewhat remembered his dream he drowsily uttered:

"Huh... What a strange dream."

He then calmly got out of bed to start his new day. Hopefully both Woody and his winged dream self will continue to succeed in their deeds.

* * *

 **Author's note: So I wrote this fanfiction by looking at SailorRaybloomDZ's sketches of everything happening in this story. So I'm crediting her for the funny ideas and sketches. The picture used as a cover also belongs to her.**


End file.
